Diganle
by Sakudlpm
Summary: lo unico que me interesa es regresar a donde está el...y si es nescesario...llorar a sus pies..quiero olvidarme de lo que pasó aqui, quiero enterrar en lo mas profundo del olvido aquel acato tan vil de traición que cometí. Oneshot.


Diganle que lo lamento, no quiero perderlo.

By Sakura-DLPM

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los árboles se mueven con una fureza asombrosa... el aire ruge al agitar sus ramas, no puedo ni ver el cielo por que el viento me obliga a agachar la mirada... Restos de plantas secas ruedan por la calle, como si de un cuento de oeste hablara... Realmente parece como si el clima tambien estubiera trsites... como si me acompañara en mi dolor. 

Es como si de alguna forma me quisiera ayudar distrayendo al mundo con su ferocidad... solo para que el mundo no se fije en mi... para que no noten mi tristeza ni mi pesar... para que no me pregunten que ocurre, por que dejé de sonreir.

y es que ahora ya nada parece tener sentido, todo me parece tan bano, tan aburrido... no puedo concentrarme en nada, no puedo ni hablar, mi vocabulario se ha visto recientemente reducido a unos monótonos monosílabos.

Quién iba a pensar que YO algún día me iba a sentir así de mal? y sobretodo, por una razón como tal.

quién imaginaría que yo algun dia caería tan bajo, que CASI cometería el error que tanto criticaba en otras personas de mi edad...

como era posible que yo me dejara llevar a un acto tan insensato a mi edad, de una manera tan inmadura e incluso degradante como ocurrió tan solo dos días atrás?

ahora lo unico que me interesa es regresar... regresar a donde está el... y si es nescesario... llorar a sus pies.. si, lo se, se que suena a un acto muy desesperado... pero es que así me siento: desesperada.

quiero olvidarme de lo que pasó aqui, quiero enterrar en lo mas profundo del olvido aquel acato tan vil de traición que cometí. se que no tengo derecho a pedirlo, lo se... pero el su perdón es lo unico que pido... no quiero que se aleje de mi... no quiero estar sola, no sin el... por que el es mi mundo...mi vida y mi elixir.

quiero poder volver a ver el cielo y sonreir con la luna... quiero volver a oirlo decir mi nombre... quiero sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo... quiero vover a sentirme como elegida por los dioses por estar junto a el...

lo quiero, lo amo. y solo a el.

desearía que me escuche... que me esuche de verdad... sin rencor ni descepcion... que me escuche con el alma.. con su corazón. 

desearía que me entendiera, no lo que hize, si no lo que No hice... 

desearía que me viera... justo como ahora.. para que entonces supiera todo el dolor que me atormenta... para que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que es mi miedo a perderlo, a el y a su amor: a mi vida.

hasta ahora ya han pasado más de dos años que nos amamos...icluso hemos llegado a un punto en que puedo decir que nuestro amor es lo mas resistente que había conocido, o porlo menos eso parecía hasta ayer... pues todo lo que el dijo... yo se que es verdad y cada palabra suya se enterraba en mi corazón como un puñal.

quien sea que me escuche.. por favor digale: 

que no me pida que lo comprenda... que entienda por que no kiere verme... que no me lo pida.

que no me pida que acepte el destruir nuestras vacaciones, que desde el ultimo dia en que lo vi, ya eran lo que mas esperaba y deseaba.

Quien sea que escuche este lamento.. porfavor digale, dígale que no me deje, que no me abandone... que por nuestro amor se permita perdonarme a mi y a mi error.

porfavor...PORFAVOR!

Nescesito que me perdone... que me vea y me entienda... todo lo que he pasado no ha sido facil... y sin el va a ser insoportable...

Nescesito que comprenda.. el por qué me detube y no hice aquel acto de inmaduréz... 

no quiero estar con nadie, no, si no es con el.

hoy estoy lejos de el... pero esta vez no es solo fisicamente, creo que también espiritualmente... y es que me evita! no quiere verme... y ya no se si quiero regresar... allá donde el y mi familia están... no quiero ir sabiendo que el no va a recibirme... no quiero ir sabiendo que me va a castigar sin su prescencia... sin sus abrazos y besos... sin su apoyo, sin su amor.

ayer creí que si lo volvía a ver... no sportaría su mirada, que me sentiría muy humillada. pero hoy, hoy creo que si lo veo a los ojos... me va a creer... que si me ve a los ojos... si ve mis lagrimas tan amargas... confio en que sabrá que lo que le digo es verdad... que solo junto a el quiero estar.

entonces, ahora, resumiendo todas mis penosas explicaciones, Lo único que les pido... es que si lo ven... 

diganle que solo es una mirada lo que quiero...

y que si en esa mirada no ve todo lo que le intento decir... 

que entonces lo dejaré, que si el me lo pide... me iré de el.

...Fin...

por ahora

-------------------------------------------------------------------

la verdad es que no escribí este relato pensando en ningún personaje en especifico, puede ser un SS...o un TE.. no lo se... no me decidí... por eso lo dejo todo en blanco... para que ustedes lo tomen como quieran. y si... estoy un poco triste... supongo que las palabras me salieron solas...

pero en esta ocación ya no tengo mas comentarios... 

lo que está allí arriba... 

es solo la verdad... 

sentimientos puros y nada mas.

------------------------------------------------------------------

si gustan dejar algun review... se los agradeceré...

Sakura-DLPM


End file.
